It is known to implant prosthetic valves in various body passages to replace native valves that are diseased or otherwise defective in some manner. Blood pressure, as provided by heart activity via the arteries, is normally sufficient to maintain the flow of blood in one direction through the vasculature. The blood pressure in the veins is much lower than in the arteries and venous valves function to limit the backflow of blood through the veins. Numerous such venous valves are located throughout the venous system and are particularly important to maintaining directional blood flow in the lower extremities.
Another common type of prosthetic valve is a prosthetic cardiac valve. Prosthetic cardiac valves have been used to replace all four of the native cardiac valves. Cardiac valve replacement has traditionally been done though an invasive open surgical procedure, although endovascular (or percutaneous) approaches are being developed.
The four native cardiac valves (mitral, aortic, tricuspid, and pulmonary) serve to direct the flow of blood through the two sides of the heart in a forward direction. On the left (systemic) side of the heart, the mitral valve is located between the left atrium and the left ventricle, while the aortic valve is located between the left ventricle and the aorta. These two valves direct oxygenated blood coming from the lungs, through the left side of the heart, into the aorta for distribution to the body. On the right (pulmonary) side of the heart, the tricuspid valve is located between the right atrium and the right ventricle, while the pulmonary valve is located between the right ventricle and the pulmonary artery. These two valves direct de-oxygenated blood coming from the body, through the right side of the heart, into the pulmonary artery for distribution to the lungs, where it again becomes re-oxygenated to begin the circuit anew.
All four of these native cardiac valves are passive structures that do not themselves expend any energy and do not perform any active contractile function. The valves consist of moveable leaflets that open and close in response to differential pressures on either side of the valve. The mitral and tricuspid valves are referred to as atrioventricular valves because they are situated between an atrium and a ventricle on each side of the heart. The mitral valve has two leaflets and the tricuspid valve has three leaflets. The aortic and pulmonary valves are referred to as semilunar valves because of the unique appearance of their leaflets, which are often termed “cusps” and which are shaped somewhat like a half-moon. The aortic and pulmonary valves each have three cusps.
Cardiac valves can exhibit abnormal anatomy and function as a result of congenital or acquired valve disease. Congenital valve abnormalities may be so severe that emergency surgery is required within the first few hours of life, or they may be well-tolerated for many years only to develop a life-threatening problem in an elderly patient. Acquired valve disease may result from causes such as rheumatic fever, degenerative disorders of the valve tissue, bacterial or fungal infections, and trauma.
The two major problems that can develop with cardiac valves are stenosis, in which a valve does not open properly, and insufficiency (also called regurgitation), in which a valve does not close properly. Stenosis and insufficiency may occur concomitantly in the same valve or in different valves. Both of these abnormalities increase the workload and stress placed on the heart. The severity of this increased stress on the heart, and the heart's ability to adapt to it, determine whether the abnormal valve will have to be surgically repaired or replaced.
In addition to stenosis and insufficiency of cardiac valves, surgery may also be required for certain types of bacterial or fungal infections in which the valve may continue to function normally, but nevertheless harbors an overgrowth of bacteria on the leaflets of the valve that may flake off (or embolize) and lodge downstream in a vital artery. If this occurs on the valves of the left side (i.e., the systemic circulation side) of the heart, embolization results in sudden loss of the blood supply to the affected body organ and immediate malfunction of that organ. The organ most commonly affected by such embolization is the brain, in which case the patient suffers a stroke. Thus, surgical replacement of either the mitral or the aortic valve may be necessary for this problem even though neither stenosis nor insufficiency of either valve is present.
If a cardiac valve must be replaced, there are currently several options available, and the choice of a particular type of prosthesis (i.e., artificial valve) depends on factors such as the location of the valve, the age and other specifics of the patient, and the surgeon's experiences and preferences. Available prostheses include mechanical valves, tissue valves, and homograft valves.
Mechanical valves include caged-ball valves, bi-leaflet valves, and tilting disk valves. The main advantage of mechanical valves is their long-term durability. Their main disadvantage is that they require the patient to take systemic anticoagulation drugs for the rest of his or her life, because of the propensity of mechanical valves to cause blood clots to form on them.
Tissue valves are typically constructed either by sewing the leaflets of porcine aortic valves to a stent (to hold the leaflets in proper position), or by constructing valve leaflets from porcine or bovine pericardial tissue and sewing them to a stent. The stents may be rigid or slightly flexible and are typically covered with a fabric, such as the material sold under the trademark Dacron®, and then attached to a sewing ring for fixation to the patient's native valve annulus. The porcine or bovine tissue is chemically treated to alleviate any antigenicity (i.e., to reduce the risk that the patient's body will reject the foreign tissue). Tissue valves may be used to replace any of the heart's four valves. The main advantage of tissue valves is that they do not cause blood clots to form as readily as do the mechanical valves, and therefore, they do not necessarily require systemic anticoagulation.
Homograft valves are harvested from human cadavers. Homograft valves are rarely used, except for treating endocarditis. The main disadvantage of these valves is that they are not available in sufficient numbers to satisfy the needs of patients who need new aortic or pulmonary valves. Homograft valves are also extremely expensive and can be more difficult to implant, and less durable, than either mechanical valves or tissue valves.
Replacement of a native aortic valve may provide particular difficulties. The aortic valve controls the flow of blood to the ascending aorta. The coronary arteries are the only branches of the ascending aorta, supplying blood to all structures within the pericardial cavity. There are two coronary artery ostia, or openings, with each ostium being located in the center of one of the left and right (coronary) sinuses of the aortic valve. The coronary ostia need to remain unobstructed following a valve replacement surgery, in order to maintain a fluid connection between the ascending aorta and the coronary arteries. However, the graft and/or stent supporting the replacement aortic valve tends to at least partially obstruct the coronary ostia, leading to undesirable results. In the known David's valve-sparing aortic root replacement surgical method, maintenance of the coronary ostia fluid connection is attempted by creating openings in the graft after implantation, then suturing the coronary arteries to these openings. However, this technique may be time-consuming and/or result in at least a partial obstruction of the coronary ostia by the sutures or scar tissue formation.
In addition, cardiac valve replacement using any of the aforementioned prostheses has traditionally been done via an open surgical technique in which the thoracic cavity is opened. This exacting operation requires use of a heart-lung machine for external circulation of the blood as the heart is stopped and opened during the surgical intervention and the artificial cardiac valve is implanted under direct vision. This operation exposes the patient to many risks especially in the elderly population. Hence, an apparatus for repairing the function of a diseased cardiac valve via an endovascular (or percutaneous) procedure, rather than an open surgical procedure, could offer tremendous benefits for these patients, many of whom have no options today. In addition, such an apparatus which allows for preservation of the coronary ostia and the associated fluid connection could also lead to a beneficial result in many patients.